


her heart

by potat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, NSFW, damn i aint ever used those tags before........, the night before you leave home is a pretty weird night tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat/pseuds/potat
Summary: "Home is where the heart is, but her heart was currently rolled up with elastic bands and put away in a long cardboard box so the edges wouldn’t fray in transit. Her heart was hopefully asleep, not studying diligently through the night or keeping up with school council work their hopeless leader had forgotten."Nico is leaving. Its time to but she doesnt want to. cant. wont. not without her heartsecond chapter is nsfw also i wrote it in like 1hr forgive me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur too depressed to ask ur significant other for company so u go the roundabout way
> 
> on tumblr here http://elchka.tumblr.com/post/153697570806

The soft yellows of street lights played against the deep blues and blacks of a quiet bed room. At 3am, maybe it would be better to be playing around with clothes and makeup with the blinds shut, but Nico didn’t particularly care. The thought that maybe someone somewhere out there could see her gave her an ounce of comfort; the thought that someone out there could see her, was watching, was mesmerised by the sight of her slim frame, extravagant flicks of eyeliner, sultry slightness playing against lights and darks. Contour here, highlight there. Pop those cheekbones but not too much, heart shaped lips plumped by light plum lipstick, her own eyes transfixed by the shine. Soft music played quietly in her room, posters -originals, not the desperately amended versions she’d plastered walls with to maintain a facade no longer applicable- of her own perfect high school group were rolled neatly in a box. Soft toys found home in the arms of her siblings, possessions boxed high and ready to roll out in (she checked the time) 7 more hours.

Moving out. Moving on. Something didn’t sit too well in her gut at that thought. Home is where the heart is, but her heart was currently rolled up with elastic bands and put away in a long cardboard box so the edges wouldn’t fray in transit. Her heart was hopefully asleep, not studying diligently through the night or keeping up with school council work their hopeless leader had forgotten. Unlocking her phone, Nico posed for a selfie or three, uploaded to her story for all her fans and friends to see. Though one part of her wished her heart peace, the other hoped she’d be awake, would see how restless she was… 

It didn’t take too long for a message to shoot to her inbox. Like an arrow through the heart, so to speak. Nico waited one, two, three minutes before checking her phone (though she counted skips too fast for an honest amount of time to be properly counted). She let out a tut at the name.

‘shouldnt u be asleep’ she shot back to Nozomi.

‘shouldnt u???? whats up nicochi’ She waited again before replying, hoping for her phone to light up with a different name. She loved her best friend dearly, but right now… Nico wanted to talk to only one person. ‘are u lookin for someone elses attention ;)’ 

‘im not even gunna ask how u figured that out u damn psychic’

A car passed by in the streets, headlights briefly spanning the room with a brighter whiteness, glancing off the bare walls, room empty bar bed, which even then was ripped of its usual drapes and cheap finery.

‘ahhh nicochi u know u can always talk to me…. we’ll be living together by tomorrow anyway!!’

‘yeah u and that russian monster smh maybe some of us don't want to here all ur parfait dates thru the walls.’ She noticed a second later, '*hear, fuck my phone’

Just as she hit send for the second time another message arrived. Quickly, she sent a final reply to Nozomi, a soft smile already on her lips. ‘shes awake!! ill msg u later and yeah…. dw ill talk to u if i really must <3’

‘Nico? Are you awake? You should really get some sleep considering you have such a busy day tomorrow.’

One second, two seconds… No, she couldn't do it.

‘call me?’

Her phone buzzed again, probably Nozomi’s final message, but Nico was focussed on other things now. It took only a moment for her phone to light up again, and she picked up before the first dial had rung.

“Nico?”

“Hey Umi…” she drew the curtains, sliding into bed with full makeup, still in her old lace lined velvet dress. She sighed, running her free hand down her stomach, sliding over prominent hip bones, imagining firmer hands where her own slight ones were.

“Why are you awake? Honestly, you have such a busy day tomorrow, if you don’t sleep you’ll be knackered…”

“Well I’d need you to come over and knacker me for that to happen.” Nico replied with a smile, trying to ignore the worried edge to her girlfriend’s tone. Umi hummed, clearly not understanding the insinuation. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments as Umi thought; Nico could almost hear the careful turnings of her brain, tasting what words to say next. That was one significant difference between the two of them. Umi planned her every move and breath, calculated and equally as breathtaking for it. Nico was brash, ready to act at a moments notice. The traditional archer versus the person who grew up as a second parent to her family.

“What’s up?” Umi finally asked, concern still creeping through the speaker to Nico’s ear. Not a question Nico would easily answer, but Umi was certainly used to dealing with a stubborn nature. Nico curled up into herself, feeling the fabric of her duvet, the short dress slung perfectly over her body. Toes tucked against feet to keep them warm (nails painted baby pink to match her fingers), freshly shaven legs sliding cleanly against each other for sensation alone.

“I don’t want to leave…” a sharp intake of breath was the initial reply. Nico almost giggled; outright honesty was rare for her, and she knew it must have thrown her heart off. She continued however, free hand straying from her hips to pillow case, curling a tight fist into the fabric, almost feeling the warm body she wanted to hold the t-shirt of. “I want you to come with me…” Two different things. Of course Umi couldn’t go with her. She was in high school still, had studying and career plans and aspirations. Nico, on the other hand, was lucky to have landed the modelling job that she did. The moment the company knew Muse weren’t continuing due to the third years’ graduation, they’d snapped her up as soon as they could. Well… that wasn’t fair. She’d had several offers. Not a catwalk job, god no; she was far too short for that to be a possibility. Magazine covers, fashion shoots, promotions: that’s where they found plenty of room for an already known and adored face to shine.

Umi’s reply was soft spoken, again so well thought out, but her honesty rivalled that which Nico had expressed, “I would give you the moon if I could…” Nico chuckled, a sound which seemed to embolden her heart, “I’d give you the sun, the stars… What would you want? I’d give it to you.”

“Come with me…”

“I can’t… not for this next year at least. It’ll be fine though. We’ll manage.”

Nico sighed, but still that slight smile graced her lips. “I can’t sleep…”

“About that… Let me in.” Nico bolted upright, disconnecting the call as she did so, hand shooting to her bedside table where her house keys still waited for her (though, instead of the bedside table, she had to reach down onto the floor where it would normally have been stood, knocking over the last of an old glass of water in the process). With no regard for shoes, Nico charged as quietly as she could through her hallway, down the stairs to the complex’s lobby. As she nearly tripped over her own feet, she checked the message Nozomi had sent earlier.

‘special delivery on the way!!!! sleep easy nicochi <3’

‘thx nozomi i owe u’

She could see the silhouette against the door, the dark hair, the tall, lean body. Her mind showed her the soft smile on lips with no makeup, softer eyes, beautiful mind and person: her heart. Nico swung the door open, paying no heed to how her own dress had ridden up, how the thin straps dangled too low against her chest -if she’d known the first thing Umi would do was go bright red in the face, she would’ve adjusted herself quickly, but the need to not be alone, to be with the one she loved was far stronger than that. She flung herself into Umi’s arms, allowing her girlfriend’s height and strength to hold her above ground in the warm hold.

“Nico… your dress is…” pressing a quick kiss against Umi’s lips, Nico hopped down and pulled her inside, eliciting a soft yelp from the taller girl. As the door shut, Nico returned to Umi’s arms, snuggling against the deep green jacket she knew so well. As she peppered kisses on Umi’s abashed face, she felt the arms which were supposed to be holding her readjusting her clothes and rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks for protecting my dignity, Umi.” she teased, finding the fussing hands and putting them on her own petite waist, continuing to smear lipstick all over her heart’s face. Suddenly she pushed away, looking seriously into those soft eyes she adored, “Shouldn’t you be asleep? You have studies to do!” Her worrying was met with the smooth, rich laugh she so enjoyed hearing, her own ringing laughter joining once her own words had sunk in, the irony of them.

“Are we staying in the hallway?” Umi asked, sliding her hands down the velvet dress, slim body, to hands with nails painted baby pink, holding them in her own. “Nozomi said you needed company?”

Nico grinned devilishly at that, eyes flickering with mischief. “I didn’t know you’d come all this way just for a booty call, Umi.” Again she saw that beautiful flush reach the tips of her heart’s ears, lips moving as she tried to process a response. “I’m joking, come on.” Though, she did think to herself how wasteful it would be to let such a good lipstick job stay on only her lips.

 

The blues were stronger, the yellows dimmer now in her room as Umi followed her in (quietly excusing her entry at the door to a sleeping household). It took Umi a moment to process the emptiness of the room, and Nico could see the realisation hitting her, the understanding of why Nico was taking so long to find sleep in a room she’d lived in all her life. Nico flopped onto her bed, legs pressed together again, sneakily adjusting her dress in the hopes it would roll up enough for her to see that blush again. There were few things, after all, she found she enjoyed doing more than teasing her stoic underclassmen. “Come to bed, Umi…” mewled Nico, unable to maintain the persona as Umi slowly, warily, made her way over to join her, taking off her jacket as she sat down. Normally, it would sit over the back of Nico’s desk chair, or maybe hung up in her wardrobe but those things were gone also. In a moment of true abandon, to Nico’s absolute surprise, Umi flung it from her shoulders, smirking when it draped itself over the floor, taking the form of a rug.

“Better?” Nico grinned at Umi’s question, taking out her pigtail ribbons and throwing them onto the floor along with the jacket. Pulling Umi’s legs onto the bed, she started undoing shoes which should have been left at the door but they were both too tired to notice, throwing them to the metaphorical winds, Umi laughing all the while. “If I knew you just wanted to strip me, I would’ve worn nicer clothes.” Umi commented dryly, trying hard to look suave past her own embarrassment. Legs still slung into her lap, Nico looked down slowly, at the skinny jeans, the socks with a spotted pattern. Eyes raking up, she followed the slight wrinkles of a plain white t-shirt, the neckline sat perfectly across collarbones, up and up further along smooth neck to the face messed up with her own plum makeup. Nico snorted with laughter.

“You’ve got a little something…” she gestured to the entirety of her face before collapsing back, cackling manically still.

“I wonder why!” Umi exclaimed, leaning forward to clasp onto Nico’s waist, pulling her sideways along the bed, tickling her slight girlfriend as she did so.

“You!” Nico gasped between laughs, “Don’t you know to respect your elders?” Umi stopped as her natural instinct of respect kicked in, leaving Nico an opening to lunge, taking her deserved revenge.

“I give in! I give in!” Umi sighed, letting out dying laughs as Nico laid down next to her, a thin arm sliding over her torso in a cuddle. A sigh made her search to the side, finding her slight girlfriend nestled against her, a heartbreakingly sad smile gracing her face. “Nico?”

“I don’t want to leave…” Umi reached around, rolling to pull Nico on top of her, holding her close with both arms rubbing familiar circles between shoulder blades, pressing soft kisses to her girlfriend’s neck, thinking again. The softness of their heartbeats, still accelerated from their play fight, lulled into a steady rhythm together, echoing through their bodies. Legs shifting together, a soft kiss exchanged.

“I’ll be with you. Maybe not right then… But I’m here.” it was Umi’s time to smile with deep sadness, whispering into the curve of Nico’s ear, “I’m with you.”

“No wonder you’re the lyricist. You’re so cheesy.” Nico quipped, looking up from the crook of Umi’s neck to smirk at her pinned heart. Surprisingly, Umi pouted, soft lips, soft cheekbones catching a glimpse of light, eyes shining up back at Nico.

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” pressing a final kiss to her heart’s mouth, Nico rolled off her, shimmying under the duvet as she did so. “Stay.” Umi glanced briefly at the time on her phone, sighing when she saw just how late it was now.

“Look away for a moment.” she mumbled, getting off the bed, waiting for Nico to roll over away from her, undoing the clasp on her jeans and pulling them off her legs before sliding into the bed. There was still an amount of decorum she liked to maintain. When that familiar weight met the bed, Nico rolled back around, arms reaching for the t-shirt that remained, wrapping her hand into a fist, just as she’d done to her lonely pillow. Her other hand slid onto firm abs which retracted with a hitched breath.

Nico sighed, still playing with the warm skin, soft fabric, “I’ll miss this…” Instead of the usual blustering, sputtering reaction Umi would have, she simply smiled, one hand cupping Nico’s face.

“It’s not forever, Nico. We’ll only be a train away from each other.” she placed her lips onto Nico’s forehead, smiling against skin. Nico huffed, fake pout on her lips as she removed her hands to sling them over Umi. Reciprocating the gesture, Umi pulled her in closer, chin resting on black hair tucked into the crook of her neck. 

With a last happy sigh, the sound and scent of her heart surrounding her, Nico found comfort, found sleep.


	2. alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!! NSFW!!!!!!!!!

Hands slid perilously higher against naked skin, puffs of warm air exhaled against the perfect athletic body. Umi’s breath hitched in her throat when Nico leaned forward, licking dangerous lines along her ribcage, kissing, dragging teeth along the length of firm abdominal muscles as she went. Peeking through an almost squint-shut eye, Umi saw the smudging of lipstick following her curves and dips, feeling the wetness, the warmth against her quivering body. The devilish smile Nico gave whenever she looked up caused a painful thud in her chest, though had no effect on the hands softly holding black hair, maintaining contact between mouth and flesh.

“Thank god you took your jeans off already!” Nico quips with a cutesy voice, edges of mischief still ever present despite her cheery persona. Umi groans, tempted to just roll away and pretend to sleep, so as not to let Nico know that her statement has definitely turned her on that much more than she already was.

“T-take,” Umi gasped as Nico nipped and sucked on her hipbone, purposefully leaving hickeys wherever Umi didn’t deem too shameless, “your dress…”

Nico sat up, leaving Umi to grumble at the lack of contact, pushing out her bottom lip in fake thought. From this angle, Umi looking up at Nico, she could see it all; the thin strap which had fallen from her shoulder along her arm, the dishevelled hair crowning her head, the plum lipstick smudged to perfection around her lips. The twinkle in those eyes. The peak of rosebud breasts.

“I don’t know, Umi…” Nico leaned back down, the neckline of her dress letting gravity take it, leaving a window through to more skin, those soft breasts, peaked nipples, “I do quite enjoy wearing this dress.” Umi watched, gulped, as one of Nico’s hands slid up her own thigh, edging the tip of the dress up, up, up against the softness, the beginnings of her underwear visible…

“Please…”

“Are you begging?” she sounded absolutely thrilled by this prospect, continuing to play with her own clothing, leaning even closer to Umi’s face. Finally, through the loose cut of neckline to shoulder, the swell of a breast came into view, Umi instinctively sitting up to kiss through the fabric, hand reaching to cup the mound. A whine hissed through Nico’s teeth as she settled against the touch, letting herself enjoy the treatment as Umi’s other hand snaked up and palmed the other side, a knee moving dangerously up, up, between Nico’s legs until she felt the firm pressure there for her to settle against. Nico began grinding softly against Umi’s naked thigh, biting her own lip to stop the grin spreading across her face as she felt the pooling slickness dripping through the soft cotton of her underwear.

“Nico, please…” Umi gulped, prying herself from her work, “let me…”

How could she say no to that earnest expression? Those pleading eyes? Nico huffed and shifted from her position, flopping down on the bed and pulling off her underwear. “I don’t need to take this off for you to do that.” she grinned, watching Umi slowly move into position between her legs, sighing as kisses were placed gently up her thighs, soft nibbles along her inner leg. Lifting a leg up to sling over her heart’s shoulder, Nico reclined against the pillows, letting one hand drift down to find deep blue hair, rubbing against the scalp in a half hearted massage. “You beg and keep me waiting? I thought you were a gentleman.” Nico giggled, enjoying the time she could take to tease her girlfriend who was really in the prime position to tease her.

At those words, lips finally pulled against hers, a tongue darting between slick folds to taste the brimming wetness to be found. Sighing, Nico allowed herself to truly sink back, hand fisting the hair in her grip, prompting another pitiful whine to break from Umi’s lips, the sharp air hitting Nico in return. Slowly, not with the intention of being a tease but definitely with similar effect, Umi made her way to eat out her girlfriend, tongue dipping and darting, following the curves, taking a moment to suck on the glistening vulva, tasting the tangy sweetness in her mouth.

Each slow lick gave Nico reason to grind against her heart’s face, hips bucking almost rhythmically, almost in time. Every sensation, every ministration against her lower body gave her another shudder, another quiver of delight as the slow, gentleness of the sex washed over her. Their nights together were usually like this; there was no feverish pace, no rush. Sure, there were rougher nights, rougher days, but this was a sensual time, time with no time. There wasn’t a rush to this, only a place for them to enjoy each other’s bodies and the responses they could feel and illicit. 

A low moan tore its way past Nico’s lips, back arching as Umi’s tongue skated over her clit, swiping the hood but not the sweet bundle of nerves itself. The hand holding Umi’s hair gained only a modicum of force, attempting to urge her heart back to the place she was purposefully avoiding. However, in a contest of strength, Umi would always win, continuing her languid efforts to draw out Nico’s pleasure at each curl of her tongue. Wetness was coating Umi’s chin, giving her room to pause to lick as far down her own face as she could manage, propped up on an arm and looking Nico square in the eyes. A finger traced along her own jaw to gather up what she’d missed, letting herself have a luxuriously slow lick of the juices now coating her finger. Nico gulped audibly, but attempted to shake off the seduction by rolling her eyes - both of them knew she wanted any excuse to stare fixedly at the show she was being given, but doing so would be almost like losing. Nico never lost.

“If you get even an inch of this dress messy, you can clean it up.”

It was rare for the sparks of devilry to flare in Umi’s eyes, “I’ll just have to make a good job of catching it all.” Groaning, Nico leant back in position, feeling the warm exhalations against her waiting entrance, whimpering when Umi’s fingers began their leisurely entrance. Already she was able to start at two fingers, and the realisation made the underclassmen flush a deep red, but she pressed on, feeling the swell of pride for having this being because of her exertions. Her mouth finally met the swollen clit, though she was distracted by the quick gasp escaping her lover’s lips. Looking up let her see Nico’s free hand caressing a stiffened nipple, now free from the dress, mouth agape in a soft moan.

The shimmering mint green velvet was warm against Nico’s skin, still as kind a sensation as ever, providing a kind friction to her unattended nipple, her own finger still tweaking at the other. The pressure, the fire growing inside her was still ever being stoked by her diligent heart, so delightfully steadily thrusting inside her with a third finger gently added. Her back continued to arch languidly against the sheets, bucking along with Umi’s pace, the labour of her breathing showing her desperation. Gasping as Umi’s free hand gripped hard on her thigh, caressing the flesh, rolling it through her palm, Nico felt her heart’s tongue continue with determination against her clit. What was once slow, calm grinding became hard bucking as she writhed for the right angle, the right combination of sensation to bring her to climax. “D-don’t stop,” she choked past her own teeth, feeling the fervour take Umi as she edged the orgasm out of Nico’s body, second by second becoming agony as she hovered, tripped, tapered over the edge before that final, final push, Umi’s tongue pressed firm, mouth sucking on the hardened nub, fingers pounding still against her and then bliss, finally bliss. Nico’s legs shuddered at the climax, toes curled and stretching as the warmth and shock rolled through her body, Umi gently maintaining her high until it was time to bring her back down with calmer, quieter kisses and licks, tongue catching what was still dripping from her body.

“You’re…” Nico sat up, huffing as she gripped Umi’s face to pull her into eye contact, “You’re really fucking good at giving head, you know that?”

“…” Umi gulped, traces of cum still on her face, her fringe messed up, flicking in the air, “Thanks?”

Nico smiled fondly, kissing her partner’s forehead. “C’mon, your turn.”


End file.
